The present invention relates to a volume control insert for a pressurized water closet flushing system that reduces water usage incident to flushing of a toilet while maintaining maximum efficiency of effluent transport.
The herein disclosed volume control apparatus for a pressurized water closet represents an improvement over the systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,698 issued Nov. 18, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,527 issued Oct. 26, 1999.
Water conservation is an environmental concern that has resulted in strict controls being placed on domestic water usage in many areas of the country. Pressurized water closet flushing systems make a significant contribution to water conservation in that they exhibit relatively low water consumption coupled with high effluent transport efficiency.
Known pressurized water closet systems generally consist of a water vessel, a flush valve, and a flush valve actuator. These components are disposed internally of a conventional water closet. The pressurized water closet is energized by water pressure from a conventional fresh water supply system. internally of the water vessel is compressed. When water pressure in the vessel equals the supply line pressure or when it causes the pressure regulator valve to shut, in the event of supply line pressure greater than that allowed by the regulator, flow of water into the water vessel ceases and the system is conditioned for operation. When the flush valve actuator is actuated, the flush valve opens whereupon the compressed air in the water vessel forces the water stored therein into the water closet bowl at relatively high discharge pressure and velocity, flushing waste therefrom with minimum water consumption.
Known pressurized water closet flushing systems have proven successful in the marketplace but generally exhibit one or more operating characteristics that can be improved upon. In areas where fresh water supply systems have sufficient pressure to allow a pressurized water closet to readily extract waste from the water closet bowl, the mandated 1.6 gallons per flush may be more water than required to efficiently extract waste. There is no provision for readily varying the volume of water utilized in each flushing cycle, absent complex and costly modifications to the water vessel or flush control mechanisms.
The water closet volume control apparatus of the present invention, used in conjunction with a pressurized water closet flushing system, solves the aforementioned problems. Specifically, the system allows the amount of water released into the bowl for waste extraction to vary, thereby accommodating freshwater supplies of varying pressures. The pressurized water closet has a flush action that is not a function of time of actuator depression. Accordingly, when the water closet is supplied by a fresh water system having a minimum static pressure (20 PSI), the volume control insert of the present invention allows the volume of water forced into the bowl during each flush cycle to be reduced. In contradistinction, systems having less efficient bowls and/or lower water supply pressure can be operated without the volume control apparatus installed or with the volume control apparatus at its minimum height, thereby allowing the design maximum water volume to be forced into the bowl during the flush cycle.
The volume control apparatus is designed to be easily installed in the aforementioned pressurized water closets without replacement of the water vessel. Additionally, the volume control apparatus of the instant invention may be press-fitted onto the existing flange at the bottom of the water vessel, requiring no fasteners or other hardware for installation.
Yet another object of the instant invention is a variable the volume that allows any water closet to be converted to any flush volume depending on the hydraulic characteristics of a particular water closet.
The aforementioned features of the instant invention provide effective extraction and drain line carry of waste while allowing minimum water usage, depending upon the particular system hydraulics. A portion of the water contained in the vessel is xe2x80x9cheld backxe2x80x9d during each flush cycle, thereby reducing overall water usage without compromising flushing system integrity.